Mother and Child are Doing Well: Companion piece
by Weshallc
Summary: Just a wee bit extra that wanted to be told. Also put through it's paces 10/04/19.


Peter took a grumpy Freddie from his fatigued mother.

"I am sorry Peter, but one's arms feel rather like a pair of your bally truncheons this morning."

Her husband rocked the mewing infant with great care and attention.

"You are still weak Camilla, you have been very poorly," the young constable reassured his frustrated wife.

There was a light rap on the hospital room door, followed by it being pushed open a jar. A mess of dark hair appeared through the gap. A familiar gentle voice enquired,

"Is this a bad time?"

Mrs and Mr Noakes replied simultaneously, that it was never a bad time to see Dr Turner. Peter made towards the door and pushed it further open to allow the doctor admittance. The tall man hesitated,

"Is it alright if I bring someone in?" The couple nodded, expecting maybe a colleague or perhaps Timothy. This would be unusual, as children weren't permitted, but maybe it was different for doctors.

Patrick took the door from Peter and leant it fully open and a petite slim woman, with blonde hair in a tidy updo, slowly entered the private room. She wore a smart grey woollen coat with a green silk scarf and an attractive pair of spectacles.

"Hello, Nurse Noakes', Constable," she nodded at each of them in turn.

If the glasses hadn't given it away, the Scottish lilt in her voice would have, but it wasn't necessary. The Noakes' hadn't actually been expecting Shelagh Mannion, Sister Bernadette that was. They were however, well aware of her arrival back in Poplar and her hand in saving both Camilla's and Freddie's lives.

On their first visit, Chummy's nursing pals had swiftly moved on from cooing over Freddie and being reassured that their friend was on the mend. Eager to fill her in on recent events. The most interesting of course being the return of what was once Sister Bernadette. Moving rapidly on to the conclusion they had all come to, some more cautiously than others, that Sister Bernadette's departure from the order may have something to do, even though quite improbable at first, with Dr Turner.

Chummy had feigned surprise and disbelief at these revelations, none of which had been authenticated by Sister Julienne apparently. Chummy had used her position as weary hospital patient to silence the chatter and after kisses and hugs, let the girls take their leave.

The new mother had been glad to see her friends, who had cared for her and prayed for her during the worst night of her life. She had also been quite relieved to see them depart. Chummy had felt she had played her poker face well and held her cards very close to her currently aching chest. Camilla knew all about the return of the young Scot. She was privy to a great deal more accurate information on the subject, than the mere speculation held by her former colleagues.

While Mrs Noakes had been in theatre and then in recovery for several hours; Mr Noakes had been sat in the pallid blue maternity unit corridor with Dr Turner. They had smoked their way through a packet of cigarettes, to calm their nerves apparently. And talked.

Camilla could see Shelagh was nervous, but there was a radiance about her. A smile seemed to permanently light up her thin face and her piercing blue eyes sparkled. She set out to welcome her new visitor at once. Asking her to come fully into the room and take a seat. She fussed Peter over with the baby for her visitor to hold. Before taking her seat and the baby, the young woman placed a freshly laundered red cardigan on the end of the hospital bed.

The two men exchanged pleasantries, there was a familiarity between them that had previously not been there, before the night of Freddie's birth. Shelagh made all the proper enquires about Chummy's recovery and Freddie's progress, with genuine interest. Chummy happily updated the couple, because that is what they were now. She and her husband belonged to a very small and privileged group of people, who had been taken into either one or both of this very new partnership's confidence.

The other chosen few were Sister Julienne, the first adult to know, Timothy of course and his grandmother. Although not informed by the couple directly, Shelagh had given permission for Sister Julienne to offer a token of relief to another. Sister Evangelina, would not be in the least bit pleased, if she were the last to know and wouldn't be afraid to show it.

It was Sister Julienne who had advised not troubling Sister Monica Joan with all the facts, until it was time to inform the rest of Nonnatus. Taking into account her forgetfulness and also because of her concerns for her former sister. The perceptive nun was of the opinion, the nurses would be pleased with the news. Hopefully the joy and good will from them, would somehow influence the elder nun's mood and acceptance of the relationship.

Camilla explained that her stitches were healing well and once removed they would be talk of discharge, as long as her route to full mobility was traveled with caution. She had informed the maternity staff that surrounded by midwives, in her temporary home at Nonnatus, she would have no choice but to be the ideal patient.

It was then that Shelagh looked over to Patrick, stood at the bottom of Mrs Noakes' bed. He smiled a broad grin, one Chummy hadn't seen before, he nodded. Shelagh began slowly and deliberately,

"We have some news of our own," a sweet smile of anticipation emerged over Chummy's lips.

The seated visitor continued, "Doctor Turner has asked me to marry him and I have accepted."

Shelagh was barely finished her declaration,when Chummy broke out in rapturous approval.

"What-ho, that is the most splendid news," she looked over at her own husband. "We both could not be more overjoyed." Peter was nodding in agreement and shaking Patrick's hand enthusiastically.

Peter kissed Shelagh, Patrick kissed Camilla and Freddie slept in Shelagh's arms right throughout it all. The former midwife noted how warm Freddie felt without the thick fabric of the habit between her and a newborn.

"I say, is that a ring, I spy on your finger. Could one be so bold as to take a peak?"

"Of course," said Shelagh surprised how much she was for once enjoying being the centre of attention. Just for a brief moment in this particular company, safe in the knowledge that Freddie was the real star of the show.

The newly engaged couple walked out of the London hand in hand. Patrick looked at his new fiancee, she was practically glowing with happiness. It had gone so much better than expected. He reluctantly looked at his watch, to see how much time they had together, before they were expected at Nonnatus for tea and more congratulations.


End file.
